Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai
Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai is the upcoming 96th episode of Death Battle, featuring Samurai Jack from the series of the same name and Afro Samurai from the series of the same name in a duel of the powerful animated samurai. Jack will be voiced by Kaiji Tang and Afro will be voiced by Devante' Johnson. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Samurai Jack Wiz: Long ago in a distant land, Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil. Boomstick: But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me... I-I mean him. Wiz: And that nameless samurai became known as...Jack. Street Punks: - Jack. - Jack was all - Jack. Jack. - Yo, Jack. - Jack, was - Jack! Boomstick: Doesn't really strike fear into your enemies. Wiz: Young Jack was the son of a Japanese emperor who had imprisoned Aku years before. However, upon Aku's return, the Emperor and his army were quickly defeated. The last of all hope remained in the hands of his son. Boomstick: Aww, look how small he is! Ahem, well, uh, to prep for beating the snot out of Aku, little Jack traveled the world, training with the best of the best. Wiz: Most notably, he learned horseback riding from a Sheikh, staff fighting in Africa, wrestling from gladiators, axe throwing from a Russian Boyar, mounted combat from the Mongols, martial arts from Shaolin Monks, and... Boomstick: And archery from freaking Robin Hood! You know, everyone's favorite talking fox! Oo-de-lally! Wiz: Wrong Robin Hood. Boomstick: That's your opinion. Wiz: Jack's progress was exceptional, at just eight years old, he defended a whole village from a band of marauders. Boomstick: All before he could even legally drink the good stuff. Seventeen years later, he was ready for the final boss. He just needed one more thing: His pajamas. Wiz: No no no, his katana. Boomstick: Katana, pajama, tomato, alfredo, it's all the same. But before Jack could put his training to good use, Aku pulled a bitch move and zapped him hundreds of years into the future. Afro Samurai Death Battle Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia * The connections between Samurai Jack and Afro Samurai is that they are both titular samurai protagonists, both have survived worst, and both have been on both Toonami and Adult Swim. (Samurai Jack used to be on Cartoon Network before his show got cancelled and before his show was later aired on Adult Swim). * This is the first episode to feature a Cartoon Network original character. * This is the second fight to be traditionally animated, after Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog. * This is the second time that a cartoon character fights an anime character, with the first being Gaara VS Toph. Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Death battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Traditionally animated Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Cartoon VS Anime themed Death Battles